


Fair

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Kurt finds out he doesnt fit Blaines type.





	

Blaine thought he had a type of boy after he figured out he liked boys. Tall tanned with muscles. That was what caught his eye when he was with Cooper in the beach. Even his mother had figured out which his type of boy was.   
So when he fell in love with Kurt he didn’t know how he could have liked those boys with fake tan and loads of muscles.   
Kurt was exactly the opposite, tall lean and fair skin. His mother didn’t think he was Blaine’s boyfriend and Cooper made a lot of jokes about the difference.  
That was how Kurt figured out which was Blaine’s type and Blaine had to reassure him he was the sexiest man Blaine had ever met.   
-I love that you are taller than me but not too much so I don’t feel like a hobbit-said Blaine sitting on top of Kurt-I love that I can make hickey and they are really visible and I love how different our skins are and how they contrast  
-I didn’t think you were the beach type-said Kurt  
-What can I say-said Blaine-14 year old me found the hot  
-What about 20 year old you?-asked Kurt  
-Finds you hotter-said Blaine  
Kurt smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
